1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose crimping devices. More particularly, it relates to a portable tool for crimping a ferrell portion of a tube fitting around an elastomeric hose.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pipe and hose crimping devices are known in the prior art. Most of these devices are large, stationary machines used in manufacturing facilities. There is a need for a portable crimping device for use in the field to allow greater flexibility of use.
Attempts have been made to provide a portable crimping device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,520 to Woolley. U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,520 describes a pipe crimping apparatus having a fixed annular split die and a moveable annular fixed die. There are means for pivotally securing the split sections of the fixed die together and the split sections of the moveable die together. A plurality of hydraulic jacks fasten the fixed and moveable dies together. A source of hydraulic fluid under pressure simultaneously operates the jacks to move the moveable die toward the fixed die whereby the moveable die progressively moves over a bell portion of a pipe end. As the moveable die moves closer to the fixed die, the diameter of the bell portion is slowly diminished around an inserted pipe end portion having a lesser diameter than the bell portion. When the moveable and fixed dies are almost abutting the apparatus has crimped the pipes together.
The apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,520 has not provided adequate crimping results. The movement of the moveable die over the bell portion does not crimp the bell portion equally throughout. Further, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,520 employs numerous separate parts, thereby causing additional manufacturing costs and time consuming attachment by an individual in the field. There is a need for a self-contained crimping apparatus providing equal crimping of a bell portion around an inserted pipe or hose.
A product marketed by ATCO attempted to provide a self-contained portable crimping device, Model 3700 Portable Bubble Style Hose Crimper. Model 3700 has an upper and lower frame enclosing die inserts. The upper frame moves vertically along a pair of aluminum rods located at opposed left and right sides. The rods are inserted through a pair of opposed integral cylinder channels at the left and right sides of the upper and lower frame. A compression shaft inserted through a top housing engages a die carrier enclosed within the upper frame to compress the die inserts together. A preassembled tube fitting having a ferrel portion attached to a hose for crimping around a tube is inserted into a throat of Model 3700 prior to compressing the die inserts.
Because the upper frame of Model 3700 has an upward limit and is not provided with a means to pivotly move the upper frame in relation to the lower frame, it would not be practical to use Model 3700 with a pipe or tube along a line of piping. Model 3700 does have a plate at a bottom portion of the lower frame which is removable allowing the lower frame to be removed from the device. Because Model 3700 does not have a stop means on the compression shaft, it is possible to over-pressurize the device forcing the bottom plate to pop off whereby the lower frame drops from the device. This over-pressurizing can cause the crimping procedure to fail and is potentially dangerous. Further, there is no means for locking the upper frame to the lower frame. Without the locking means, the Model 3700 can cause inadequate crimping results. Still further, the Model 3700 does not provide a portion on the device which allows a user to clamp it to a vice. It is most practicable to use a portable crimper by inserting it into a vice.
There is a need for an improved portable crimping device that provides a means for locking the upper frame to the lower frame and a means for pivotally swinging the upper frame away from the lower frame to crimp a wide selection of tube fittings and the like. It would be advantageous to provide a stabilizing means for an upper die carrier within an upper frame of the device to provide accurate vertical movement of the upper die carrier within the upper frame.